La realidad
by Micasse
Summary: Sakura dejó en el pasado su vida en Konoha, ahora está junto a una organización de asesinos, pero por qué? qué fue lo que pasó para que abandonara su antigua vida? Un secreto que le es revelado, cambiando su futuro.... un ItaxSaku!
1. Chapter 1

Nunca había imaginado que terminaría así. Aquellos criminales a los que repudiaba, aquellas personas que habían arrebatado la vida a tanta gente y torturado a otras tantas ahora eran mi única familia, las únicas personas que se preocupaban por mí.

_Qué ironía_ susurré al observar como todos mis compañeros estaban peleándose por el último trozo de pastel de chocolate que quedaba.

_Tobi! Suelta ya mismo ese pastel!_ gritaba el rubio, tirándole un vaso por la cabeza al enmascarado.

_Tobi tiene hambre! Tobi es un niño bueno!_ respondió el otro llevándose la manzana de la discordia hacia la boca.

_No te atrevas!_ amenazó Deidara como advertencia.

_Chicos, no creen que están armando demasiado escándalo por solo un trozo de pastel?_ pregunté con una sonrisa divertida.

_Pero tu lo hiciste, Saku, tienes que entenderlos_ habló Kizame, mirando divertido la escena que estaban armando sus compañeros.

_No, la verdad no lo entiendo_ respondí sinceramente, de veras no entendía a que venía ese rollo.

_Ellos adoran todo lo que tú haces, por más horrible que sea_ explicó el Danna, con esa voz tan tranquila característica suya.

_Saku no hace nada horrible!_ Gritó Tobi, dejando de lado unos minutos la pelea.

_Ves?_ se rió Hidan.

_Pueden dejar de armar tanto escándalo?_ aquella voz seria y molesta hizo que volteara la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada, encontrándome con unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre.

_No creas que dejaré esta pelea con Tobi solo porque tú lo dices, solo lo hago porque ya tengo lo que quería_ le aclaró sonriente el rubio al tiempo en que comía el dichoso trozo de pastel.

_Sempai! Eso era mío!_ protestó el otro.

_No se en que momento logró quitárselo_ susurré sorprendida.

_En el momento en que Tobi te defendió de lo que dije_ me aclaró el Danna, en un susurro junto a mi oído.

_Tu lo dijiste Tobi, "era"_ corrigió sentándose en el puesto que quedaba a mi derecha, ya que el de la izquierda era ocupado por el Danna.

_El líder nos llama_ anunció Zetsu desde la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

Todos lo seguimos sin decir nada, realmente no era necesario.

_Saku, luego harás otro pastel?_ me preguntó bajito Tobi, se ve que todavía tenía ganas de comer más.

_Si, si no tengo ninguna misión que hacer_ le contesté sonriente, con este chico no te puedes enojar.

Cuando entramos a la sala, pudimos observar como el líder estaba sentado en el rincón más alejado de la puerta. Eso no era para nada extraño, ese era su lugar habitual.

_Recibí la información de que en el país del Rayo hay un pergamino que contiene un poderoso poder, quiero que me lo traigan_ nos informó serio, mirándome fijamente.

_Quienes irán en esta misión?_ preguntó el Danna, pasándome un brazo por la cintura, cosa que no me sorprendió mucho. Cada vez que él sospechaba que yo iría a una misión hacía eso, supongo que era para intentar darme confianza.

_Itachi y Sakura serán los encargados de traerlo, Konnan ya les tiene preparado el mapa del posible lugar donde lo encontrarán_ me mantuve en silencio, no estaba de ánimos para ir a una misión en este momento, pero no tenía ninguna excusa como para negarme.

_Líder, ya tengo el dinero de la misión_ informó Kakuzo.

_Muy bien, entrégaselo a Sakura_ ordenó.

Luego de recibir el dinero, salimos de la sala para volver a la cocina, donde apenas entramos volvió a parecer un campo de guerra.

_Si solo tenía una misión para Saku, por qué nos llamó a todos?_ exclamó exasperado el artista explosivo.

_Siempre es así, ya deberías de estar acostumbrado_ el Danna trataba de calmarlo, mientras se sentaba de nuevo a mi izquierda, esperando que el rubio lo imite al sentarse al otro costado, cosa que hizo casi al instante que el pelirrojo.

_Saku! No vas a poder hacerme el pastel!_ lloriqueaba el enmascarado abrazándome por el cuello, yo solamente lo consolaba acariciándole el pelo, mientras sonreía divertida por su exagerada reacción.

_Ibas a hacer otro pastel?_ preguntó el rubio levantándose de su puesto y quitando a Tobi de en sima mío.

_Si, Dei-cha, pero ya lo haré cuando vuelva_ le aclaré sonriente, de verdad que amaba a estos chicos.

_Tenemos que irnos_ me comunicó mi compañero, mirando seriamente la escena que estaban haciendo los otros.

_Prometes que cuando vuelvas lo harás?_ me preguntó Tobi, levantándose del suelo.

_Se los prometo_ les dije al tiempo en que salía por la puerta.

_Espero que no tarden mucho, tengo ganas de comer ese pastel_ escuché como decía Hidan, siendo apoyado por el resto de los chicos.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa divertida, estos chicos eran únicos.

Cuando estábamos en la salida de la cueva, Itachi me miró seriamente, intentando decirme algo.

_Yo iré al frente, tú tienes que cubrir nuestro rastro, entiendes?_ a pesar de la pregunta, aquello había sonado a una orden, y a mi no me gustaban las órdenes de nadie más que no fuera el líder.

_Por supuesto que entiendo, no soy una novata_ le contesté desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Esperé que me diera alcance, para que fuera delante de mí. Debido al silencio, no pude evitar que algunas cosas aparecieran en mi mente.

----- Flash Back------

No puedo seguir con esto, no puedo pretender que no me molesta. Cómo pueden actuar como si no pasara nada? Es un traidor, por Dios!!. No es un héroe, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

Creí que deseaba que volviera con nosotros, pero cuando lo hizo solamente sentía desprecio por él, ira y sobre todo desilusión.

No era el chico que yo amaba, aquel niño que aunque frío y distante no lo suficiente como para dejar de lado a sus amigos y compañeros.

Este hombre, porque los años también habían pasado en su cuerpo, era totalmente diferente a como lo recordaba. En sus ojos no había más que desprecio hacia nosotros, suficiencia y orgullo por sobre todas las cosas. Como si traicionar a su aldea fuera algo que merecía que lo trataran como a un héroe.

Lo único que pude hacer cuando lo tuve frente a mis ojos fue dedicarle una mirada que expresaba claramente el descontento que su vuelta me traía. Dejándolo sorprendido con mi reacción.

_Sakura-chan, no estás contenta con que el teme haya vuelto?_ me preguntó preocupado por mi reacción aquel rubio que se había convertido en mi hermano.

_Quieres que te diga la verdad?. No, no lo estoy_ le respondí al tiempo en que desaparecía de su vista, internándome en el bosque.

------- End Flash Back------

No pude seguir recordando debido a que alguien me había sujetado del brazo.

_Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos en la aldea, no podemos entrar con esta ropa_ no me di cuenta de en que momento había aparecido junto a mí.

Con un simple jutsu, transforme mi short en una pollera corta color blanca y mi remera negra en una blusa rosa pálido, mi capa había desaparecido. Itachi solo hizo desaparecer su capa, quedándose con unos pantalones negros y una remera sin maga del mismo color, junto a nuestras típicas sandalias shinobi.

_Creí que ya no te gustaban esos colores_ me sonrió con burla, por lo que yo le devolví la misma sonrisa.

_Deberías hacer un jutsu para ocultar tus ojos rojos_ le dije al entrar en la aldea.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo junto a mí, pude ver como sus ojos se habían tonado de un color negro, tan profundo como un abismo.

_Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca, según nuestras fuentes, ahí es donde se encuentra el pergamino_ me informó al tiempo en que se dirigía a un extraño edificio.

_No te parece sospechoso, que un pergamino tan importante, esté en un lugar sin protección alguna?_ le pregunté recelosa.

_No, aquí no creen en el robo, son algo estúpidos_ me respondió simplemente.

_Sí, pero también algo sorprendentes_ respondí mirando al frente.

_A qué te refieres con eso?_ a pesar de su todo indiferente, pude notar un poco de curiosidad.

_Ellos creen que todas las personas son buenas, que tienen bondad en sus corazones y por esa razón no robarían nada. Es algo increíble que en estos tiempos de guerra y desconfianza haya gente que piense así_ le expliqué esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

A pesar de haberme escuchado, no contestó nada. Pude entender que estaba meditando mis palabras, analizándolas.

Sin darnos cuenta, con nuestra pequeña charla, habíamos llegado a la biblioteca. Entramos sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia, como dignos shinobis que éramos.

_Yo busco en la parte de abajo, tú en la de arriba_ me dijo al tiempo en que desaparecía, era inútil tratar de discutir, no me haría ningún caso.

Con un simple salto, ya me encontraba en la parte alta de aquel edificio. Empecé a buscar lentamente, en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo lucía el pergamino que estábamos buscando, no me había dando cuenta de preguntarle a Itachi.

Revise las estanterías alrededor de dos minutos, cuando un pergamino color rosa llamó mi atención. Ya se que hace mucho tiempo que ese color dejó de gustarme, pero entre tantos pergaminos color crema, ese llamaba bastante la atención. Al menos a mí.

_Es extraño, nunca vi un pergamino de este color_ pensé al tiempo en que lo tomaba.

Al hacerlo, una extraña luz color rosa me envolvió, elevándome en el aire y dándome una descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo, haciendo que un grito de dolor saliera de lo más profundo de mi garganta. Para luego caer al piso, estrellándome contra el duro firmamento.

Lo último que recuerdo, es a Itachi corriendo en mi dirección…

No se cuanto tiempo permanecí inconciente, pero al despertarme, un increíble dolor de cabeza me recibía. De esos que te dan cuando tu cuerpo te avisa que dormiste demasiado.

_Saku! Por fin despertaste!_ una mancha color naranja se tiró en sima mío, dejándome sin aire.

_Tobi, no puedo respirar_ mi voz estaba débil, por lo que no podía hablar muy alto.

_Eres un bruto!_ le gritó un rubio de carácter explosivo, al separarlo rápidamente de mi.

_Te encuentras bien, Saku?_ la voz tranquila pero preocupada del Dana me distrajo de la pelea que se estaba formando a mi alrededor.

_Si, me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo. Cómo llegué de nuevo aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en una misión con…_ antes de que pudiera seguir, los recuerdos del pergamino volvieron a mi mente.

_Te desmayaste, y como no despertabas Itachi te trajo de vuelta a la base_ me explicó pasándome una mano por la frente, en un intento de tranquilizarme, cosa que sucedió rápidamente.

_Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó el la misión?_ esta vez fue el turno de Hidan de hacerme una pregunta.

_Solo recuerdo que estábamos buscando el pergamino, cuado uno de color rosa llamó mi atención. Al sujetarlo para mirarlo mejor, sentí como era elevada y una fuerte carga eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo. Luego caí al piso y me desmayé_ les expliqué, todavía esos recuerdos estaban frescos en mi mete.

_Bueno, debió haber sido un duro golpe, ya que estuviste inconciente por tres días, Saku_ No había notado que Kizame estaba parado en uno de los costados de la cama. Todavía estaba un poco desorientada.

_Y encontramos el pergamino?_ la verdad es que no me importaba mucho, pero por mi culpa no pudimos terminar la misión.


	2. Secretos revelados

-Si, cuando Itachi te encontró inconsciente, sujetabas fuertemente un pergamino rosa en tu mano. Al ver que no despertabas te trajo aquí- me explicó al sentarse al costado de mi cama el Dana.

-Y dónde está el pergamino?- pregunté al levantarme de la cama, si el Uchiha se creía que iba a darle las gracias por traerme hasta aquí esta muy equivocado.

-El líder lo estaba examinando, supongo que ya habrá terminado, cuando se entere que despertaste te llamará- Deidara no se veía contento, parecía preocupado. Pero por qué?...

-Sakura, el líder quiere que vallas a su habitación- Konnan apareció cruzando la puerta, su semblante estaba más serio de lo normal.

-No puede ser más tarde? Saku acaba de despertarse- Deidara por alguna razón que desconozco trataba de que yo no viera al líder.

-No. El líder dijo claramente que la quiere ver en este instante- respondió con indiferencia.

-No se preocupen, ya estoy bien. Luego los veo- se despidió, al salir de la habitación.

No sé que es lo que quiere, pero seguro es algo relacionado con la misión. Todo esto no me trae buena espina, sobre todo porque no entiendo como es que me desmayé ni que fue esa sensación que me recorrió al tocar el pergamino. Espero que el líder pueda explicármelo.

Estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, por lo que toqué suavemente y esperé a que me diera permiso para entrar.

-Adelante- su voz se escuchaba extraña…

-Me mandó a llamar, líder?- pregunté recelosa.

-Sí. Quiero que me digas lo que sucedió en la biblioteca- ordenó seriamente.

Pues valla que no andaba con rodeos…

-Como ya le habrá explicado Itachi, estábamos buscando el pergamino en la biblioteca, entre una gran cantidad de pergaminos uno de color rosa llamó mi atención. Por lo que al tomarlo, sentí como era elevada por el aire y una poderosa descarga eléctrica me recorría el cuerpo por completo, al caer al piso luego de eso quedé inconciente- relaté tranquila, pero eso era sólo una fachada.

-Nada más?-

-Sí, pero podría decirme a qué se debe este interrogatorio?- la pregunta salió despacio de mis labios, sabía que si quería respuestas, debía de pedirlas con cuidado.

-Es solo que había algo realmente interesante en el pergamino- no entendía a que se refería, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, alguien entró por la puerta.

-Líder, ya está listo el campo de entrenamiento- anunció Konnan.

-Bueno, pues andando- se levantó de la silla en la que había estado y me indicó con una mirada que lo siguiera.

El campo de entrenamiento? Es que alguien iba a luchar? Pero lo más importante. Por qué yo tenía que ir a ver? Nunca me gustó observar como luchan mis amigos, porque no importa que estén entrenando, ellos lo hacen en serio. Y soy yo la que tiene que curarlos luego, ver lo heridos que están. No me gusta y me están obligando a verlo, o eso creía yo…

-Saku!- un grito hizo que mirara hacia las gradas que estaban a mi derecha.

-Danna, que es lo que está pasando? Acaso alguien va a pelear? Saben que odio ver esto- protesté, caminando hacia donde se encontraba.

-No des un paso más- por el tono de voz, pude saber que se trataba de Itachi y no estaba de buen humor. Valla sorpresa.

-Y quién eres tú para darme órdenes?- no pude evitar contestarle de esa manera, el único al que obedecía era al líder.

-Tu oponente en esta pelea, y si das un paso más, comenzaré a atacarte- noté como no tenía puesta su capa, sólo vestía una musculosa y un pantalón negro, con las sandalias ninjas.

-Qué?- ahora sí que estaba confundida.

-Hasta ahora has evitado pelear, por eso lo harás contra Itachi- nada más acaba de hablar el líder, el Uchiha corrió hacia mi dirección.

Si creía que esa velocidad era suficiente para ganarme estaba equivocado. Dando un salto para atrás me posicioné sobre la rama de uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban el campo.

Desde esa altura tenía una perfecta vista del bosque, por lo que haciendo una serie de jutsus con las manos, invoqué un ataque de agua.

-Jutsu tsunami de agua!- el agua apareció en grandes cantidades, pero solo atacaba a Itachi, ya que las gradas tenían un escudo protector.

-Qué se supone que es esto?- preguntó Hidan tocando la barrera.

-Ese es uno de los escudos de Saku, nos protegerá tanto de sus ataques como de los de Itachi- explicó el Danna.

-Aún estando peleando con el Uchiha ella se preocupa por lo que nos pueda pasar- susurró el rubio.

-No creas que será tan fácil vencerme- Itachi atacaba mi tsunami con bolas de fuego, haciendo que el agua se evaporara.

-Si lo fuera esto no sería divertido- murmuré junto a su oído, al golpearlo en la espalda con una patada.

-Cómo es que llegó tan rápido hasta allí? Si hace un segundo estaba en el árbol!- Kizame miraba sorprendido como su compañera salía volando y aterrizaba duramente contra en suelo.

-No estaba sobre el árbol hace un segundo, lo estaba hace menos de un milisegundo, su velocidad no se compara con nada- explicó el líder.

-Si creías que sólo era una ninja médico te equivocaste gravemente- para ese momento, no sabía cuando, ya no estaba peleando contra Itachi. En vez de eso quien aparecía frente a mí era Sasuke.

-Sharingan!- el Uchiha activó su línea sucesoria.

-De nada sirve, no lograrás copiar mis jutsus- acumulé chackra en mis manos y golpee en piso, logrando que se formara una gran grita, distrayendo con eso a Itachi-No puedes copiar una línea sucesoria, cierto?, y aunque puedas, la mía no es como cualquier otra- una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Pude sentir como la energía recorría cada célula de mi cuerpo, a la vez que mis ojos se tornaban del mismo color de mi pelo. Mi ropa cambió completamente, ahora llevaba puesto un kimono sin mangas que me llegaba hasta el muslo, abierto a los lados pero sin llegar a mostrar nada. Tenía dibujados pétalos de flores de cerezo y era de color negro, haciendo que el color de mi pelo y mis ojos junto con la blancura de mi piel resaltara. Mi pelo estaba recogido con dos cintas negras, descansando en mis hombros y los mechones más cortos marcaban el contorno de mi rostro.

-Qu-qué es lo que está pasando?- Hidan miraba asombrado mi trasformación.

-Esa es la verdadera apariencia de Sakura, solo que al tener ocultos sus poderes, no la veíamos- el líder explicaba calmadamente lo que ocurría.

-Poderes?- Deidara fue el que preguntó.

-Sakura es la poseedora de la más poderosa línea sucesoria, sus poderes se transmiten en su familia cada sien años, por eso ni ella ni nadie de la aldea sabía nada. Sus padres tenían que decírselo cuando cumpliera los 18, pero al morir antes, no lo hicieron. Al quedarse sin más familia, la única manera de saberlo era a través de un pergamino que estaba en el país del Rayo- el Danna estaba hablando mientras veía mi nueva apariencia.

-Por eso su misión era traerlo, pero lo que no sabíamos era que con solo tocarlo sus poderes despertarían- concluyó Konnan.

-Te gusta como luzco?- pregunté con una sonrisa divertida, al observar la cara de asombro en el Uchiha.

-Sigues viéndote igual, sigues siendo una molestia- contestó al pararse del suelo.

Sólo con esas palabras nuevos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente…

----Flash Back-----

-Así que no te gusta que haya vuelto, Sakura?- estaba tan absorta mirando el lago que tenía en frente que no lo había escuchado acercarse.

-No crees que si vine a la parte más alejada del bosque es para estar sola, Uchiha?- no me molesté en volver la mirada, ese tono de superioridad lo conocía perfectamente.

-Dónde quedó el Sasuke-kun?- se escuchaba dolido?, no…eso es imposible, debe ser mi imaginación.

-En el mismo lugar en dónde quedó la Sakura a la que podían pasar por en sima- susurré en su oído.

-Cómo es qué tienes esa velocidad?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No es algo que te interese. Ahora si ya aclaré todas tus dudas, vete- estaba de nuevo parada frente al lago, los colores que el sol reflejaba sobre sus aguas era algo hermoso.

-No importa que tan rápida te hayas vuelto, siempre serás la misma molestia que todos tienen que salvar y ayudar durante las misiones, eres sólo una carga- a pesar de no verlo, pude oír su leve risa, le divertía decirme todas esas cosas.

Esas palabras me dolieron, pero no porque las dijera la persona que amaba, ya que hace mucho había dejado de quererlo. Sino porque sabía que tenía razón, siempre iba a ser a la que protegieran, a la que salvaran de todo. Eso me hizo dar cuenta de que estaba cansada, nunca más sería la damisela en apuros.

-No pienso dejar que un traidor, un desertor que abandonó a su aldea y sus amigos cuando más lo necesitaban, me diga que soy una molestia- estaba formando una serie de sellos con las manos, pero antes de atacarlo, sentí como un golpe en el estómago hacía que retrocediera unos pasos.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda, dobe- dijo el moreno al mirar al recién llegado.

-Si no la detenía, ten por seguro de que resultarías con una gran herida, teme. Sakura no es la misma de antes, y por lo que veo, no le importaría dejarte con unos cuantos huesos rotos- una sonrisa apagada adornaba su rostro.

-Nunca estuvo a mi nivel y nunca lo estará- fue su simple contestación.

-Por lo que veo, a ninguno de los dos les importa lo que yo quiera, no?- pregunté al usar chackra verde para curarme el hematoma que se estaba formando en mi vientre.

-Claro que sí, Sakura-chan!. Tú eras la que quería que Sasuke-teme volviera, por eso nos esforzamos tanto en traerlo de vuelta, dattebayo!- Naruto se estaba acercando a mí, mientras su sonrisa seguía en intacta.

-Hace tiempo que no me importa lo que pueda pasarle al Uchiha, pero veo que nunca te lo dejé en claro. Tú eras el único que tenías tantas ganas de que regrese con nosotros. Pero hay algo que no sabes, Naruto- al oír mis palabras, sus pasos se detuvieron- Sasuke no volvió por nosotros, sino porque sabía que Itachi vendría a la aldea por el Kuuybi que habita en tu interior. Por eso tarde o temprano se lo encontraría y podría vengarse, es más fácil esperarlo que estar buscándolo por todas partes, verdad? "Sasuke-kun"?- los ojos del rubio mostraban incredulidad.

-Sasuke…-

-No me vengas con cuentos acerca de que volvió por nosotros. En lo único en que piensa es en vengarse de su hermano, nosotros no le importamos en lo más mínimo, pero ya a mí me da igual- me di media vuelta para volver hacia la aldea, no quería seguir más con esta conversación.

-Nunca aprenderás a cerrar la boca, verdad? Siempre serás una molestia- pude sentir la ira en su voz, al tiempo en que escuchaba como Naruto trataba de detenerlo. Pero de qué?...

Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás y una gran bola de fuego se acercaba rápidamente, la sorpresa no me dejó reaccionar a tiempo…

Lo próximo que sentí fueron unos brazos rodear mi cintura y como era elevada en el aire.

-Sakura-chan!- Naruto gritaba molesto, pero no entendía la razón.

Subí mi mirada hacia la persona que acababa de salvarme y mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor…Un joven de cabellos negros y ojos rojos como la sangre, con una capa negra en la que estaban dibujadas nubes rojas me miraba seriamente.

-Estás bien?- fueron las palabras que salieron de esos labios que invitaban al pecado de besarlos.

-S-si- se que debería haber estado asustada de que un criminal clase S me tuviera en sus brazos, pero algo me decía que no estaba en peligro.

-Qué es lo que haces aquí, Uchiha?- preguntó el rubio preparándose para atacar.

-Vengo a llevármela- fue su simple contestación.

-Qué?!-

No sabía que hacer, desde cuándo era tan importante como para que Akatsuki mandara al Uchiha a buscarme? … esto no me gusta…

-No me importa para lo que hayas venido, pero de aquí no te vas con vida!- Sasuke sacó un kunai y estaba corriendo hacia donde Itachi y yo estábamos.

Lo que hizo que me diera cuanta de que aún me tenía entre sus brazos…un sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer nada, su hermano me dejó en el duelo y de una patada lo mandó unos metros hacia atrás, haciendo que choque contra un árbol.

-No vine a pelear contigo, pero si te atreves a tocar a Sakura, no me importa acabar con lo que empecé hace unos años- murmuró al mirar como su hermano menor se levantaba.

-No me interesa que es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos, pero yo no pienso ir a ningún lado- sentencié mirando como Naruto se colocaba frente a mí, lo que hizo que me molestara verdaderamente.

Acaso creía que no era capaz de defenderme? En todos estos años, no fue el único que entrenó día y noche, para superarse y no depender de otros. Estaba por decirle algo cuando el Uchiha mayor me interrumpió.

-Últimamente no has tenido misiones ni trabajado en el hospital, cierto?. Porque según la Hokage te merecías unas vacaciones. No te parece que es extraño que de repente te las den?. Cuando nunca antes se habían preocupado por esas cosas- estaba caminando hacia donde nos encontrábamos Naruto y yo, pero eso no era lo que me importaba.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunté recelosa.

-La Hokage tiene miedo de que si te da demasiada libertad, o cualquier oportunidad de que luches de verdad, la verdad se descubra- explicó deteniéndose frente al rubio.

-La verdad?-

-Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, nadie que te retenga. Todos tienen una vida, alguien que es más importante que tú. Ya no te necesitan- concluyó mirándome con esos ojos que podrían resultar mortales.

-Eso no es verdad! Sakura-chan nos tiene a nosotros, nunca la dejaremos!- Naruto fue el que respondió a las palabras del Uchiha.

-Ustedes lo único que quieres es que nunca se entere de la verdad. Acoso le dijeron quien mató a sus padres?- al escuchar eso, mi mirada que hasta ese momento estaba puesta en el rubio, pasó rápidamente a interrogar al moreno.

-Mis padres murieron en el ataque de la Villa del sonido- dije, pero la duda ya se había insertado en mi mente.

-Eso es lo que te dijeron, pero la verdad es que fueron los ambus de tu propia aldea los que los mataron-

-No, eso no es verdad…por qué harían algo así? Mis padres eran shinobis de esta aldea! Daban sus vidas en cada misión si era necesario!- sentía como las lágrimas se juntaban en mis ojos, todo esto no podía ser…

-Claro, pero es más importante proteger un secreto que la vida de dos personas-

-Sakura-chan…- Naruto se giró para verme y sus ojos mostraban culpabilidad…entonces…

-Tú lo sabías, cierto?...Tú sabías que mis padres fueron asesinados por sus propios compañeros y nunca me lo dijiste?!- sin darme cuenta, estaba acumulando chackra en mis manos.

-Esta ya no es tu aldea, ellos ya no son tu familia. Si lo fueran, nunca te habrían mentido, no te habrían quitado a tu familia- no se si me estaba tratando de convencer de algo, pero sentía que tenía toda la razón en lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Si mataron a tus padres, fue porque ellos ya no servían- el comentario de Sasuke lo único que hizo fue aumentar mi ira.

-Si hay que matar a alguien es a ti, que a pesar de traicionar a la aldea, de intentar matarnos, te dejaron volver- dije mirándolo con verdadero odio- Si esta es la aldea que tengo que proteger, por la que tengo que dar la vida, prefiero irme- estaba caminando hacia fuera de la Villa, ya verdaderamente no me importaba nada.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, nosotros nunca te prometeremos nada que no vallamos a cumplir, ni te ocultaremos nada- esas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para mi.

-Si voy contigo, nunca volveré a ver a Naruto, Kakashi-sensei o Ino, cierto?-

-Tal vez, eso no es seguro, ya que podrías tener alguna misión por aquí cerca- expresó, poniéndose a mi lado.

-Naruto, saluda de mi parte a Kakashi-sensei y a Ino. Y dile a Tsunade-sama que si ella fue la que dio la orden de matar a mis padres, volveré solamente para matarla- ella fue mi maestra durando casi tres años, fue como una segunda madre para mi, pero si fue ella la que dio esa orden…nunca se lo perdonaré.

-Sakura-chan!!- antes de que pudiera detenerme, Itachi y yo ya habíamos desaparecido, dejando solo una nube de humo…

----End Flash Back----

Al recordar el motivo por el cual me había unido a esta organización, hizo que la ira que sentía volviera con más fuerza. Una gran cantidad de chackra estaba saliendo de mi cuerpo, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

Cuando toqué el pergamino recuerdos que no eran míos aparecieron en mi mente, revelándome mis poderes y como es que tenía que usarlos, pero la ira era algo que no podía controlar, haciendo que el chackra saliera en grandes cantidades.

-Esto no es bueno…- murmuró Hidan.

-------------------

Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero que les guste!!! ^^


	3. La técnica de Sakura

Aquí traigo la conti, perdón por tardar tanto, jeje…espero que les guste ^^

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo escribo esta historia por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

-"Sasuke te odio"- pensamientos.

Perdón a las fans del teme, pero verdaderamente lo odio ^^

* * *

-Sakura!- gritó Deidara, levantándose de su asiento, con la intención de acercarse a mi.

-No, si lo haces, te atacará. No es conciente de sus actos- el Danna había detenido su paso.

Al escuchar esas palabras, todos se quedaron en sus lugares, sin saber que hacer para ayudarme.

-Cuando fuiste a buscarme a la aldea, dijiste que nunca me mentirían, cierto?. Pues quiero saber un par de cosas- al recordar la muerte de mis padres, y que desconocía quien había sido su causante, hizo que me calmara un poco.

-Eso fue lo que dije- su semblante seguía igual de serio que al principio de la batalla, pero sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo.

-Pues quiero saber quién asesinó a mis padres- el odio se filtraba por mi voz, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

-Ninguno de los Kages quería que se dejara ver tu verdadera procedencia, y como tus padres eran los únicos que podían llegar a revelarlo, decidieron matarlos- explicó sin mirarme, su voz sonaba tranquila.

-Quién dio la orden?- tenía un presentimiento, pero esperaba estar equivocada.

-Tsunade, ella fue la que tomó la iniciativa-

No podía evitarlo, las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas trazando surcos hasta perderse cuando caían al suelo.

La persona que me entrenó todo este tiempo, la que ocupó el lugar de mi madre cuando ella no estaba…fue la causante de todo el llanto, de las pesadillas y del dolor que sentí durante y luego de la muerte de mis padres?!...

-Naruto sabía quién había sido el culpable de todo esto?- pregunté tratando de mantener la calma.

-Es uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea, un AMBU y futuro Hokage, tu que crees?- respondió.

Lo sabían…Naruto, Kakashi-sensei…ellos sabían todo y nunca me lo dijeron…

-Pensaron que si te lo ocultaban, nunca liberarías tu poder y así podrían mantenerte controlada- Itachi me miraba serio, sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo.

-Ahora conozco la razón de ellos. Pero la de ustedes cuál es?. Por qué motivo quisieron que me uniera a la organización?- sólo quiero aclarar unas dudas más, sino siento que voy a explotar.

-Para que pudieras saber la verdad. Al encontrar el pergamino pensábamos decirte todo, pero veo que con sólo tocarlo tus poderes se activaron- el líder me miraba a través de la barrera que había creado.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta. Qué es lo que quieren de mi?- insistí, mirándolo recelosa.

-Tienes un poder similar al del zorro de las nueve colas, puedes vencerlo si te lo propones. Queremos atacar la aldea de la hoja…contigo como nuestra arma- expuso tranquilo, esperando por mi reacción.

Debería hacerlo?...ya no pertenezco a esa aldea, no tengo nada que me una a ella. Las personas que viven ahí me hicieron mucho daño, algunas más que otras, pero…merecen morir?.

No pude seguir pensando nada, ya que sentí un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que hizo que volara unos metros hasta estrellarme contra el tronco de un gran árbol.

-No se si lo recuerdas, pero aún tenemos una pelea pendiente- dijo el moreno, en posición de ataque.

-Aunque lo hubiera hecho, estás tú para recordármelo- curé mi herida al tiempo en que lanzaba unos kunais con papeles explosivos.

Sabía que eso no le haría el más mínimo daño, pero el humo me daría tiempo para preparar unos jutsus especiales que había aprendido hace bastante tiempo….

----Flash Back----

Tsunade no me había querido enseñar una serie de jutsus que estaban en la sección oculta de la biblioteca, por lo que yo misma los aprendería.

No sabía de que se trataba, pero cuando le pregunté sólo me dijo que eran muy peligrosos y que servían contra las líneas sucesorias.

Eso significaba que si los aprendía…podría enfrentarme a Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei o Neji?. El sólo pensamiento hizo que la adrenalina corriera por todo mi cuerpo.

Revisando los pergaminos de la sección más alejada de la biblioteca, me puse a pensar en qué consistiría esa técnica. Sería algo tan peligroso como los jutsus que aprendieron Sasuke y Naruto? O sólo estaban exagerando con las advertencias?.

-Las técnicas sucesorias son jutsus muy poderosos, no así los más poderosos que existen…- eran las palabras que estaban escritas en un pergamino.

Qué no eran los más poderosos? Esto sería verdad? Si lo era…tal vez podría pelear contra él…

La técnica en sí no era muy complicada, pero se requería una gran cantidad de chackra para realizarla.

Tenías que dejar tu mente en blanco, dejando que la energía fluya por todo tu cuerpo…viajando por tu sangre desde tu cabeza hasta la punta de tus pies. La posición de manos era diferente de la habitual. El dedo índice y medio de la mano derecha tenían que posarse sobre el pecho, a la altura del corazón y el resto de los dedos cerrados en un puño. La mano izquierda extendida al frente, con la palma abierta mirando hacia arriba, lista para concentrar la energía interior del cuerpo y dirigirla hacia el exterior.

El riesgo de realizar esta técnica era que debido a la cantidad de chackra que se necesitaba y que prácticamente la energía se fusionaba con tu cuerpo, es que luego de atacar a tu adversario…durante unos segundos tu mente no funcionaba, el corazón casi se detenía por completo. Y en el caso de no acabar con tu oponente, estas consecuencias le daban la oportunidad de acabar con tu vida.

Pero eso nunca me pasaría, ya que no quedaría oponente vivo luego de finalizar el jutsu.

----Fin Flash Back----

-"Sólo me costó una semana perfeccionarlo, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica. Supongo que ese día llegó"- pensé con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Sakura! Detente!- Gritó el Danna.

-No te hará caso. Sólo espero que esto no termine mal- murmuró el líder.

-Ningún jutsu servirá contra mi sharingan, eso deberías saberlo- dijo el Uchiha, acercándose hasta donde me encontraba.

-Bueno, eso lo descubriremos en unos momentos…-casi había terminando de concentrar la energía, por lo que esta plática me servía de distracción.

El chackra era de color rosa, para variar. Acaso todo lo que haría tendría este color?. Pero creo que fue eso mismo lo que desconcertó al moreno.

-Qué clase de jutsu es ese? El chackra….-

No me molesté en contestarle, ya que había finalizado. Pero el chackra sólo duró unos segundos en el exterior, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-Eso es todo? Esperaba algo más de tu parte- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente.

-No puedes ver el chackra, cierto?- pregunté, avanzando los pasos que me separaban de él.

Lo que no sabía de esta técnica era que yo la había mejorado a mi antojo. En realidad nunca entendí el por qué podía hacerlo sin dañarme, pero en estos momentos era lo que menos me importaba.

En menos de un segundo y sin que pudiera evitarlo, golpeé su pecho, arrojándolo varios metros atrás.

-Dos costillas rotas. Pero no te preocupes, no perforaron el pulmón. Eso acabaría rápido con la diversión- murmuré apareciendo a su lado.

-Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? Sakura apenas lo tocó…Itachi podría haberlo esquivado fácilmente- protestó Kizame.

-No se trata de esquivar o no. Sakura podría haber hecho lo mismo aún estando a varios metros de Itachi. Es sorprendente como maneja esa técnica, creando nuevos métodos al usarla- el líder tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Al ver las caras de desconcierto del resto de los miembros, el Danna tomó la palabra en aquella conversación.

-Esta técnica data de muchísimo tiempo atrás. Se utilizaba contra las líneas sucesorias, mayormente, pero había quienes la utilizaban contra personas comunes. Había un clan que era el único conocedor de su funcionamiento, ellos la crearon. Y la utilizaron en la guerra en la que se vieron envueltos por culpa de otras naciones. Pero eran muy pocos los que la usaban, sólo los ninjas más poderosos, lo que llevó al exterminio del clan. Sólo los que tenían su misma sangre podían realizar la técnica- terminó su explicación sin despegar la vista del campo de pelea.

-Sería como la línea sucesoria del clan- habló Deidara, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero…cómo fue que con un simple golpe pudiera hacerle eso a Itachi?. Sakura tiene más fuerza que cualquiera, pero Itachi no es tonto, tendría que haberlo esquivado- dijo Hidan, con la confusión en cada una de sus facciones.

-Esa técnica ataca los hilos de chackra que se encuentran en todo el cuerpo, haciendo que el oponente no pueda realizar ningún jutsu, ya que no puede controlar su chackra a su antojo- explicó Sasori.

-Pero…eso mismo no lo hace el clan Hyuuga?- preguntó Kizame.

-No. Ellos atacan los órganos que tienen hilos de chackra a su alrededor. En cambio este clan, maneja los hilos. Puede deshabilitar el chackra, destruir los órganos o lo que se les ocurra- dijo el líder.

No pudieron decir nada más, ya que vieron como Itachi miraba fijamente mis ojos…acaso estaba tratando de utilizar el **Tsukuyomi?....**

* * *

**Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero que les haya gustado ^^. No leí el manga de Naruto, y tampoco termine de ver la serie, asi que si me equivoco en explicar la técnica del Tsukuyomi, no es apropósito u.u. Esa técnica es la que crea ilusiones, no? Como la que creó Itachi cuando peleó con Kakashi, que lo torturó por días, aunque fueron segundos, verdad?. Es una duda que tengo ^^.**


	4. Origen

No tengo palabras para disculparme por el retraso, sólo espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

-No creo que esa técnica funcione conmigo- en realidad, no tenía idea si el Tsukuyomi me haría daño. Aún recuerdo lo que fue capaz de hacerle a Kakashi-sensei y no creo que sea una experiencia muy agradable.

-Si? Pues no pierdo nada con intentar- una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro.

Si sólo sonriera sinceramente, estoy segura de que sería un chico mucho más guapo. Sí, lo se. Estos no son los pensamientos que debería tener cuando están a punto de atacarme con una técnica que no se de que manera me afectará.

Tal vez por curiosidad, tal vez por miedo, no lo se. Pero mi mente no fue capaz de pensar cómo atacarlo, sólo pude quedarme quieta esperando por aquella técnica.

Todo pasó muy rápido, estaba viendo los ojos rojos de Itachi y al segundo siguiente estaba en mi hogar, en Konoha.

-Recuerdas este día?- la voz del Uchiha mayor parecía venir de todos lados y de ningún lado a la vez.

A pesar de que la frase podría parecer confusa o carente de sentido, yo la entendí a la perfección.

Estaba viviendo nuevamente el día en que mataron a mis padres.

-No voy a poder olvidarlo en mi vida- murmuré.

Mis ojos viajaban por la aldea, viendo a lo lejos mi hogar. Sin pensarlo mis pies empezaron a caminar, recorriendo un camino que conocían de memoria.

A pesar de que no lo veía, podía sentir a Itachi junto a mí, como si estuviera acompañándome, sin intención de herirme, sólo haciéndome compañía. Tal vez el dolor y la soledad que sentía en mi interior eran percibidos por el moreno.

Me detuve frente a una casa sencilla pero hermosa. Sus paredes de madera con rosas talladas daban una increíble sensación de bienestar. Recuerdo que a mi madre le gustaban mucho las flores, por lo que el jardín delantero estaba lleno con todo tipo de ellas. Desde las más pequeñas hasta las más grandes.

Crucé el campo de flores para llegar a la puerta que se abrió dejando ver el interior de mi hogar, tal cual estaba ese día. No había nada que indicara que mis padres no volverían.

Recuerdo que mi madre había dejado su anillo de bodas sobre la mesa, porque tenía miedo de perderlo en la misión. Yo le dije que me encargaría de cuidarlo, pero no tuve oportunidad de guardarlo porque Naruto apareció por la puerta diciendo que Kakashi-sensei nos llamaba.

Mi padre no era alguien muy ordenado, por lo que no le importó demasiado dejar su anillo junto al de mi madre, él sabía que yo lo guardaría.

Había ropa sobre el sofá, aquella que mi madre y mi padre acababan de quitarse para cambiarla por sus trajes ninja. Recuerdo haber pensado que tendría que lavarla, para tenerla limpia a su regreso.

Fui hacia la cocina y abría la puerta de refrigerador, encontrando dentro la comida que mi madre preparó para esos días en los que no estarían. Le dije que no se preocupara, que yo misma podía cocinar. Pero ella respondió que yo estaría muy ocupada entrenando, y no podría hacerlo. Con una sonrisa y un beso me dijo que para eso está una madre, para asegurarse de que su hija como saludable y no enferme.

-Esto es lo que piensas hacer? Recordarme todo lo que perdí?- mi voz sonaba estrangulada. Las lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas.

-Quiero mostrarte tu hogar. Aquello que amabas. Y que recuerdes que debes odiar a quién te lo quitó- Itachi hablaba suavemente, su voz era como una caricia.

-Tengo más que claro eso. No era necesario que me lo recuerdes de esta manera- quería salir inmediatamente de aquel sueño. No podía soportar más ver todas las cosas que conformaban mi antiguo hogar y todos los recuerdos que construí con mis padres en aquellas paredes.

Sin siquiera notarlo, una poderosa cantidad de chackra de una extraña tonalidad rosa comenzó a rodear mi cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza. La energía fluía libre por cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Observé como poco a poco las imágenes de mi hogar iban desdibujándose, dejando paso al campo de batalla en dónde había estado peleando contra Itachi.

Pude ver como todos me miraban sorprendidos, pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Supongo que no esperaban que pudiera escapar de la técnica más poderosa del Uchiha.

-Cómo…?- Itachi estaba en frente mío, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa y confusión.

-No tenías derecho a observar mis recuerdos- mi vos sonaba fría, podía sentir como la ira viajaba a través de mi cuerpo.

-Itachi solamente puede crear una realidad en tu mente, una que él puede manejar. No está entre sus capacidades el elegir un recuerdo de tu mente y mostrártelo, Sakura- la vos del Líder llegó calmada hasta mis oídos.

Qué significaba eso?…

-Fuiste tú la que manejó a su antojo la fantasía, tú elegiste ese recuerdo, no Itachi- aquella revelación me sorprendió en demasía.

-Eso no es posible. Cómo puedo tener control sobre el Tsukuyomi? Es una técnica manejada por los Uchiha, nadie puede modificarla o transformarla- susurré confusa.

-Eso forma parte de tu línea sucesoria. Puedes manejar los hilos de chackra a tu antojo. Y por si no lo recuerdas, hay hilos de chackra en la cabeza, y de ahí es donde se manejan las líneas sucesorias-

Eso explicaba cómo pude salir de la fantasía. Si puedo manejar a mi voluntad los hilos de chackra, puedo controlar todas las líneas sucesorias. Eso significa que puedo vencer a Sasuke?.

-Por eso quieren que me enfrente a Naruto? Pues no lograré vencerlo. El zorro de las nueve colas no se maneja con hilos de chackra, él es chackra pura, en su estado más salvaje- quería respuestas, no iba a dejar que manejaran mi vida nuevamente.

-Si lo lograrás. Acaso crees que tu ropa y tu ojos cambiaron solamente por tu línea sucesoria?- aquella palabras lograron confundirme.

Es que todavía existían más secretos? Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia mi ropa. Observando los detalles en ella. Mis dedos la acariciaron delicadamente, notando la suavidad que poseía. Era como si la más fina seda hubiera sido utilizada para crear este kimono. Los pétalos de cerezo lucían reales, su color era del rosa más delicado que hubiera visto en mi vida, estaban esparcidos por todo el kimono como si verdaderamente estuvieran flotando en el viento.

La ropa se sentía como una segunda piel, delicada pero fuerte a la vez. Era cómoda, cálida y estaba segura que no se rompería con facilidad. No tenía un espejo para ver mis ojos, pero estaba segura de que su color rosa era igual de hermoso que la ropa. Me sentía segura, veía con detalle todo a mi alrededor, desde el polvo hasta las hojas de los árboles más altos.

-Creo que este entrenamiento se terminó- habló el Dana.

-Sasori tiene razón. Sakura, tienes que leer esto. Aquí están las respuestas a tu dudas- el Líder me extendió aquel pergamino que había encontrado en el país del Rayo.

Sin dudarlo lo tomé. No entendía por qué, pero aquel simple pedazo de papel me tranquilizaba, era capaz de transmitirme el sentimiento de paz que hace tiempo estaba buscando.

-Si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación- les dije a todos.

A paso lento, tratando de que mis piernas no temblaran me encaminé hacia la guarida que cumplía la función de hogar para cada uno de nosotros. Contaba cada uno de los pasos que daba hasta llegar a mi destino, era la única manera de no distraerme y pensar miles de cosas a la vez.

Al abrir la puerta, no se encontraba nada que revelara que allí vivía la antigua Sakura Haruno.

La cama estaba en el centro de la habitación, sus sábanas eran de un tono marfil, sencillas pero elegantes. Había un armario en la pared frente a la cama, caminé y lo abrí. Había diferentes modelos de polleras y shorts todos y cada uno de ellos de color negro o gris. Había tops negros, remeras y sweaters sin mangas. Tenía zapatillas, botas altas o bajas, sandalias ninjas.

Cada una de las cosas allí dentro era de color negro, gris o blanco. No había rastro del color rosa que era tan común en mi guardarropa cuando era niña.

Hace un año que estoy fuera de la aldea de la hoja. Hace un año que no veo a mis amigos. Hace un año que mi vida cambió para siempre.

Cerré la puerta del armario y me senté en la cama. El pergamino permanecía fuertemente sujetado en mis manos, pero no encontraba el valor para abrirlo y leerlo. Sabía que allí estarían todas las respuestas a las preguntas que rondaron por mi mente desde que supe que mis padres fueron asesinados por sus propios compañeros, pero tenía miedo.

Si, miedo. Aquel sentimiento que desde hace mucho tiempo había desaparecido de mi corazón. Miedo a que las palabras allí escritas no fueran de mi agrado, miedo a saber cuan sola volvía a estar de nuevo.

Si lo que dijo el Líder era cierto, toda mi familia había muerto hace tiempo. Siempre fuimos mis padres y yo, no tenía otra familia a parte de ellos.

Lentamente, con cuidado, abrí aquel pedazo de papel.

Las palabras allí escritas eran de color negro, con una letra sumamente delicada. Seguramente una mujer escribió este pergamino. Respirando profundamente, comencé a leer:

_**"Estoy completamente segura que luego de esta batalla no serán muchas las personas que sobrevivan. El poder de nuestro enemigo es grande. Más es mayor su oscuridad.**_

_**Debido a esta razón nos vimos obligados a crear una técnica para luchar esta batalla. Nadie está de acuerdo en usarla para acabar con la vida de otro ser humano, pero no es algo que podamos elegir. Son ellos o nosotros, es la ley de vida.**_

_**Los Uchiha son arrogantes, engreídos y sumamente fríos. Son un clan antiguo, el más poderoso hasta ahora. Gracias a eso piensan que son indestructibles.**_

_**Pero nosotros somos los Haruno, somos luchadores. Somos un clan unido que pelea por sobrevivir. Un clan que evoluciona, que está constantemente en cambio. No nos gusta la violencia, pero cuando somos amenazados peleamos, nos defendemos con uñas y dientes.**_

_**Queremos que nuestros niños aprendan cómo sobrevivir en este mundo tan cruel no sólo usando la fuerza física. Que aprendan a curar en vez de herir.**_

_**Yo soy la ninja médica de esta aldea. Lo que he visto en esta batalla es la maldad que puede haber en las personas, el odio hacia sus congéneres es sólo igualado por su egoísmo y soberbia.**_

_**Mi hija Miko y yo diseñamos una técnica que nos permitiría controlar a nuestro deseo los conductos de chackra del cuerpo humano, logrando así manejar las líneas sucesorias de los diferentes clanes que nos ataquen. Sólo los ninjas con la sangre del clan Haruno pueden ser capaces de aprender y usar esta técnica.**_

_**Los ancianos del consejo se vieron muy orgullosos de nuestra creación y nos apremiaron a que les enseñemos a los shinobis cómo utilizarla.**_

_**Mi hija está embarazada, por lo que su esposo es el encargado de enseñar esta técnica a los que van a pelear. Kai es un buen muchacho, ama verdaderamente a mi hija y al bebe que están esperando.**_

_**Pero hay un sentimiento que permanece oculto en mi interior. El miedo.**_

_**Cada cien años, un poder fuera de lo normal nace en mi familia. Un poder capaz de hacer frente a los Bijuus, los seres demoníacos que son encerrados en cuerpos humanos para evitar que hagan daño.**_

_**Mi nieta es la que va ser poseedora de este gran poder. Sí, será una niña. Sólo una mujer es capaz de controlar este poder. Sakura. Ese es el nombre de la poderosa fuerza que pertenece a mi familia. Ese será tu nombre, pequeña.**_

_**Estoy segura que de alguna manera este pergamino te encontrará. Sólo espero que no nos odies por ocultarte tu pasado. Pero sólo así estarás a salvo en aquel lugar en el que vivirás cuando nazcas. Yo ya soy vieja. No sobreviviré a esta guerra. Tu madre y tu padre te cuidarán y espero que vivan lo suficiente cómo para que puedan explicarte cuidadosamente tus poderes.**_

_**Sientes la energía en tu interior, Sakura? Ella te protegerá de todo mal. No hay línea sucesoria que pueda contra tu propia línea, Seigyo. Control. Porque eso es lo que tú tendrás sobre ellos, mi niña, Control.**_

_**Debes recordar que tu poder evoluciona como tú te lo propongas. Crea, modifica, inventa. Tu imaginación es el límite, pequeña Sakura. Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda, pero nadie supo realmente cuáles eran las cualidades de aquel gran don. Sólo puedo decirte que practiques, con el tiempo verás qué es lo que eres capaz de hacer.**_

_**Recuerda, aún antes de nacer, todos en el clan te amábamos. No estás sola, siempre habrá alguien que te cuide y te ame, sólo tienes que aprender a mirar a tu alrededor."**_


End file.
